Hogwarts and the Seven
by wookiebeast01
Summary: What happens when Hogwarts meets the Seven? What kind of trouble will the Seven get into? What will they experience? Love? Friendships? Hardships? What happens when a strange man shows up and tells them about a strange place called Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/:** **Hey guys! This is not my first story so it shouldn't be too bad! ;P If you would like to, check out my other stories: The Beginning, Middle and End of 19 Years Later and Demi-What!? I hope you have a great time reading my story! Please, review if you feel like it needs it or just review if you want to. You know, either way. I accept helpful criticism. I don't accept non-helpful criticism. You non-helpful critics are just jealous of my awesomeness! JK. Anyway, please enjoy... Also, this story takes place after Harry's time, even Albus Severus' time. So it's, like, in the future... Enjoy! ;)**

 **-A**

 **Annabeths's POV:**

"Hey, Annabeth!" I heard my brother, Malcom call to me. I lay there, my eyes closed under the warm covers. _Wouldn't it be great,_ I thought. _To lie here forever. In the dark, quiet, peaceful-_ All of the sudden a blow horn went off in my right ear.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey, Annie!" That made me act. I shot out of bed, catching Malcom by surprise and stealing his stupid blow horn away from him. His curly blonde hair was messy and extremely untidy this morning. His grey eyes, which resembled mine showed a glint of fear.

"Ever call me _Annie_ again and you'll have a blow horn for a head, understand?" I snarled. He gulped and nodded quickly, edging out of the room. "Good." I mumbled to myself. I looked around the room. Normally I share this small room with four other girls but apparently they've already gone to breakfast since I'm the only one in here. The room was a a dolphin blue (which means it's blue-grey) with posters of famous inventors on the walls and small owls everywhere. Over my bed hung a poster of her all time favorite inventor, Daedalus. I lazily reached under my bed and pulled out a wooden chest. I grabbed the clothes I needed and quickly changed. I walked out of the small room, which was one room in a cabin and walked towards the Big House. The Big House, as all of us orphans called it is where Chiron, the owner of this place, lives. He's like a father to me. I have a father, yes but he doesn't want me. That's why he left me here when my mom left.

With every step came a crunch sound from my boots as I stepped across the frozen grass. As I entered the Big House everybody looked over. I stopped and looked around at my fellow orphans.

"What?" I said. "Is there a problem?"

"ooh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Malcom smirked.

"No," I retorted. "You woke me up with a freaking blow horn! How else do you want me to act?" He threw his hands up and whispered to Charlie, a big black kid,

"Hide the knives."

"No use," I teased. "I've got my own." I unhooked my pocket knife from one of my belt loops and tossed it in the air, catching it with my other hand.

"Now Annie-" I was at his throat before Malom could say another word.

"Call me _Annie_ again and I swear you-"

"Annie Bell!" Mr. D, Chiron's un-helpful assistant, yelled. "No murdering people when I'm on guard duty. It looks bad on my resume." I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Fine," I grunted. I hated it when he called me any other name then my own because I know he does it on purpose. I've stopped correcting him though.

"Fine _what?_ " He grinned.

"Fine... _Sir_."

"Better. Also, you have mail."

"Mail?" I was shocked. I never get mail. Mr D rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Ancy! Mail! You know, the pieces of paper that come in the _mail_... Catching on yet?"

"Yes, I know what mail is. It's just-" I said but was interrupted.

"It's just that no one in their right mind would mail anything to you? I was surprised myself."

"Just give me the mail, _sir_." I growled. He handed me the mail grudgingly while muttering,

"Ungrateful little _brat_." I glared at him then returned my attention to the mail. There was one, rather large envelope. And with black writing, looked to be done in pen, was written:

 _Ms. A. Chase_

 _Cabin 6_

 _Camp Half-Blood_

 _Long Island_

 _New York_

What... I just starred at it for a while. How did they know I was in Cabin 6? Is it someone here? Maybe this is a prank from Cabin 11.

"I got the same one." Malcom said, snapping me out of my daze. "So did a few others. Like Travis and Conner Stoll and Katie Gardner. We didn't open ours yet. We were waiting for you."

It went to Travis and Conner? The ultimate pranksters here...That means my #1 suspects were just voted out.

"You wanna open it?" Malcom asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Might as well." I took my pocket knife, which I was still holding in my right hand, and slit the envelope open. I pulled out the piece of paper and read it to myself. Malcom, Travis, Conner and Katie were doing the same.

"Read it aloud!" Someone from the one of the back tables, maybe cabin 9, shouted. I looked at the others to see who was going to do it and we all silently agreed that I'll do it.

"Ok..." I cleared my throat. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmaster: Arcturiss Perk. Then it lists some accomplishments that I don't know the meaning to. Anyway... Dear Ms. Chase. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of books and equipment. A special messenger will show up and explain more. Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl no later than 31 July. Yours Sincerely, Lisa McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress. Then the second page has a list of items we need to have... I think.'

"Robes?" Said Travis. "Are we all gonna be naked? 'Cause that might not be too bad." He smirked and raised an eyebrow at Katie who took a step back, blushed but still glared at him.

"Not bath robes, you idiot." I said rolling my eyes at him, trying to make it look dramatic. "Probably robes like... Kind of like a long cloak, I guess."

"Well, either way, these items are weird." Malcom said looking at his paper with a look of absolute confusion.

"It says someone will show up. Maybe he'll explain things." Said Katie.

"Your not seriously considering this are you?" I asked, bewildered.

"Well, yeah. It says I've been accepted into a school. I've never been accepted into a school. But how do we send our replies by _owl_?"

"Well, it came by owl. But that owl's gone." Malcom answered.

"You guys don't think it's some sort of sick prank?" I asked.

"I don't know-" Travis said.

"-Guess it could be-" Conner finished Travis' sentence.

"-But we'll never know if we don't try." Travis finished.

"True... But what if it's... something weird? I mean _wizardry? witchcraft?_ Doesn't that seem a little weird to you. There are no such things as wizards or witches-"

"I could argue that." A rough man's voice interrupted her. She had never heard that voice before. She turned around to see who was talking and was bewildered by what she saw.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Anything in this first paragraph that is underlined is borrowed from JK Rowling. Please don't think it's my work. I just didn't know how to describe our favorite Rubeus Hagrid. WARNING there is going to be some strange grammar in this chappie, but only when Hagrid is speaking. Oh! And thank you for the review, _elephantlover123_** **. Also, _Guest_ , yes they are mortal, well, as mortal as you can be while being a wizard/witch. ;P It won't be Annabeth's POV the whole story, I promise. So, you don't need to worry about that if it's bothering you. ;)**

 **-A**

* * *

 **Annabeth's** **POV:**

A giant of a man was standing into the doorway to the Big House. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. And I am _not_ exaggerating. He looked too big to fit in the same room with everyone. _He also looked wild._ Like, if you see a wild dog with a long beard walking on hind legs and wearing a giant moleskin over coat... Well, picture that because that's what he looked like. Without the snout. His bushy black beard had a few grey streaks and his long bushy hair covered most of his face.  His hands were the size of garbage can lids and his feet, in their leather boots, were like baby dolphins. I was sure my jaw was hanging open.

Maybe so because Malcom nudged me to say something. I cleared my throat and opened my mouth to speak but Mr. Giant beat me to it.

"Hello," he said in his deep voice. He smiled kindly and when he did his whole face shown. His beetle black eyes crinkled and he just looked... kind. I wasn't going to give in to that smile, though. And where was Mr D?! Isn't he supposed to be on 'guard duty'.

"What do you want?" I asked. Apparently it came out a little harsh because Malcom stepped forward and said,

"What my _rude_ sister means to say is, what can we do for you, sir?" I looked at Malcom and said in a whisper so that only he can hear,

" _What can we do for you, sir?_ Really? We are not employees out there to get people the help they need and the Big House is not a store."

"You're not a store!" Was the best he could come back with. I narrowed my eyes and him and then, making sure it looked extra dramatic, rolled my eyes.

"Uh... No." Said Mr Giant. "My name is Rubeus Hagrid and I am the Grounds Keeper at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Oh! So, are you that special guy who the letter said would come out and explain everything?" Asked Katie Gardner.

"Yup. That's me!" He smiled again.

"Good." I said and walked up to him, holding the letter in front of his face. "Then what does this _mean_!?"

"It means you and the others have been accepted into the best wizarding school known ter us wizards and witches. I went there meself!" He smiled proudly and placed his giant hands on giant hips.

"That's great!" I said sarcastically. The giant, called Rubeus Hagrid, just looked at me.

"Sorry, about her, Mr Hagrid. She woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Malcom told Hagrid.

"Um, correction." I muttered. "I did not wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. I woke up with a blow horn in my ear."

"Ah, well, that'll do it." Hagrid muttered.

"See!" I said, motioning to Hagrid.

"Now if we could get back to the main point of your visit. Mr. Hagrid, what is Hogwarts?" Asked Katie, stepping forward.

"Well, Hogwarts is a school-"

"No, really?" I muttered sarcastically.

"Annabeth!" Malcom glared at me. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Be nice." I rolled my eyes.

"As I were tryin' ter say, Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards. It were founded by-"

"*Was." I corrected.

"What?" Hagrid asked, looking confused.

"It _was_ founded."

"You're correcting his grammar now?" Malcom stared at me, bewildered.

"If you don't like it you shouldn't have woken me up with a blow horn." Malcom just stared at me. I smiled.

"Could I continue, please?" Hagrid asked, looking at me.

"Sure. I don't care. I'm not going to this school either way, so-"

"What!? Why not?" Malcom asked, looking at me. "We're going."

"You're going!? Why? He didn't even tell you what it was!"

"Yes, he did. He said it was a school and that's all I need to know. He told me I was special. I want to be special, Annabeth. I don't want to be _just Malcom,_ I want to be... A wizard, Annabeth. Please?"

"Malcom, let me say this very slowly so that you may understand... You. Are. Not. A. Wizard."

"How do you know?"

"I-I-I don't but-"

"Exactly!" Malcom smiled, looking triumphant like he won. Well, he didn't. I don't let anyone win in an argument with me and Malcom knows this. I smiled an evil smile, ready to take away his victory.

"But... Neither does Hagrid."

"He-Ah-Oh..." Then he turned to Hagrid. "How do you know we're all wizards?"

"O'course I don't." Hagrid said.

"Ha! See?" I pointed to Hagrid triumphantly.

"But the Headmaster does. I don't know how he knows but he knows exactly who to invite to Hogwarts." He said.

"Oh..." I said, shrinking a bit. "But, wait, that sounds an awful lot like-"

"Magic?"

"No! Well, actually yes. But it can't be possible... Hagrid, do you happen to know the wizarding population? Is it big or is it small? Does it take up half of the normal people population or are they just, like, one in one million people?"

"Uh... No." Was all Hagrid said to answer my question. I started to get a little irritated.

"No what?" I asked.

"No, I don't know nothing 'bout the answer to your question. I don't even understand 'alf of the things you said."

"Wonderful." I muttered.

"Well, I'm here to explain to you and-" He took out a small piece of paper and took a qick glance at it then shoved it back into his pocket. "-Whew, I'm runnin' late! I gotta take you to Diagon Alley!"

"What's Diagon Alley, Mr Hagrid?" Katie asked.

"Oh, please. You make me feel like an important bloke! Ya'll can just call me Hagrid. Or Rubeus. Whatever ya feel like."

"Alright, well how about-" I was thinking of some very colorful names for Hagrid and was going to say a few before I was interrupted by Malcom,

"Annabeth!" He gave me a warning glare. I just shot the same one, yet harder back at him. Almost like saying, through my eyeballs, _Don't cross me. Ever._

"So..." Hagrid said, obviously trying to break the angry tension between Malcom and I. "Who's goin'?" I looked around at my fellow orphans and saw that Travis, Conner, Katie and my brother Malcom had their hands in the air. I groaned and raised my hand, very slowly, into the air.

"I'm going, too. But only to keep these guys out of trouble. And to make sure this isn't a trick." Hagrid smiled through his bushy black beard and again his beetle black eyes lit up. It made me want to smile with him. The weird thing? I almost did.

"Alright! Next stop, Diagon Alley!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. Ok, so don't get at me if I can't manage to write Hagrid's accent right. Sorry guys...**

 **-A**

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV:**

We walked out of the Big House and across the frozen lawn. Mr Chiron appeared on my right side, keeping my pace. He was sitting in a wheelchair with an orange blanket draped over his legs.

"Hello Annabeth." He spoke up and turned his head to look at me.

"Hey, Chiron." I grumbled. "Wait. How are you allowing this? _Why_ are you allowing this?"

"What's this?" He asked with an innocent expression but I could see in his eyes that he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"You know what." I spit. He raised an eyebrow at me. I realized why.

"Oh, I'm sorry Chiron I didn't mean to growl at you but-"

"Annabeth. I understand what you are feeling right now but you have to trust me and therefore my decisions. You may not understand why I'm allowing this now but I know that, later, you will." He stopped wheeling his wheelchair, causing him to halt abruptly. Annabeth stopped next to him.

"Annabeth, look at me." I turned my face to look at him. "I want you to remember something while you're at Hogwarts. Nobody is right all the time and you need to cut them some slack for that. Also, when you are angry with somebody that doesn't mean you get to take it out on the next person you talk to. That's something we've been working on and I hope you continue to work on it. Because while you're at Hogwarts you will learn how to do things you have never done before. You'll hold power you've always had in you but have never been able to release. So, _please_ , Annabeth. _Control your anger!_ " I looked at the man in the wheel chair. The man I've known since I was 7 years old and now I am 13. The man who acts as the father I've never had. I looked into those brown eyes which held more wisdom than I could ever have. And his wisdom is not just from reading books or from studying excessively. He gets his wisdom from failure and learning from his mistakes. Something I need to learn. So, yes, I know he's right. I sighed,

"Ok."

"Ok?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I looked ahead and saw Malcom and the gang were waiting at the top of Half-Blood hill, looking down at me. I looked back at Chiron, studying him.

"I will try to contain my anger."

"Try?" He asked. His face blank of expression.

"I _will_ contain my anger." I reluctantly corrected myself.

"Good. Have fun, Annabeth and don't start trouble." He said with an amused smile. I laughed.

"Since when do _I_ start trouble, Chiron?"

"True. Well just promise me that you'll at least keep the others out of trouble?"

"By _the others_ do you mean the Stoll brothers?" I smirked, crossing my arms. He smiled.

"Yes, yes I do." He smiled and said, "Goodbye, Annabeth. Have a good time and make sure you'll learn a lot."

"I will. I promise." I bent down to give him a hug and when we finished I turned around and walked towards Half-Blood hill, a smile and a tear on my face.

* * *

 **Malcom's POV:**

"-Hogwarts is great." Hagrid was saying. "Trus' me when I say, you'll love it! Yer gonna be lovin' it! You'll make friends, learn spells. It's fun."

"I'm sure it- wait. Did you say _spells_?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, O'course. Don' ya know wha' _wizard_ means?" Was all Hagrid answered with.

"Of course I know what _wizard_ means," then I raised an eyebrow. "The real question is, do you?"

"O'course I know wha' a bloody wizard is! I am one, ya big oaf!" I smiled sheepishly and said,

"Just wonderin'."

"Well, wonder smarter." He growled.

"Hey," Katie yelled. I turned my attention away from the fuming _giant_ and looked at Katie. She was pointing down the hill where we had left Annabeth and Chiron. "Annabeth's coming." I looked towards where she was pointing to see a blond head walking in our direction.

 _Finally_ , I thought.

"Uh!" Travis groaned. "It's going to take her forever to get up the hill at that rate." My sister _was_ walking rather slow. So, I raised my hands to my mouth and shouted as loud as I could,

"HURRY UP!" Annabeth looked up at us. I couldn't see her face but I could tell that made her mad. But she did start to jog instead of her slow walk. It was a rather slow jog but it was still faster than her walking. I knew that when she got up the hill that I would be in trouble so I did the smart thing. I turned and ran.

"Run, Malcom!" Travis yelled at me.

 _Like that helped at all_ , I thought.

I tripped over something rather large. I thought it was root until I was on the floor and looked behind me to see what I had tripped on. It was Conner's foot.

"CONNER!" I yelled. I looked at the curly brown haired boy who was doubled

over in laughter. I glared at him.

"MALCOM CHASE!" I looked over and saw Annabeth marching towards me. The only thing I could think of was,

 _Uh Oh_

I got up and stood in front of her.

"Annabeth," I said, trying to act calm though I was pretty sure that there was absolutely no calm in my voice whatsoever. I tried for a smile. "How are you doing today?" She glared ruthlessly at me. Then she did something unexpected. She took a deep breath and said through gritted teeth,

"Don't. Shout. At. Me... Please." It looked so forced and so hard for her to say _please_ that I almost felt sorry for her.

"So..." Hagrid said awkwardly. "How abou' we go now? Ya'know, before anyone explodes." He _'secretly'_ shoved his thumb in Annabeth's direction. Annabeth shot him a death glare which Hagrid didn't see because he was already heading down the hill towards the road. I smirked at Annabeth who glared at me. I smiled and followed Hagrid down the hill and I was closely followed by Katie, Conner and Travis.

"So, Hagrid." Katie said, running up to Hagrid and jogging next to him to keep his long-legged pace. "How are we gonna get to Diablo Alley? I don't see a truck."

" _Diagon_ Alley," He corrected. "And we're goin' to take a Portkey to London. Then we'll head to the Leaky Cauldron and can get to Diagon Alley from there."

"How the heck would that work?" Annabeth asked, hands on her hips.

"What do ya mean?" Hagrid asked, obviously confused.

"I mean, it's not exactly possible to be able to reach some place _from_ a whole different place."

"Unless yer a wizard." Hagrid said, smiling. Annabeth just stood there, speechless.

"Well, that's the first." I commented. Annabeth looked at me, her arms falling to her sides.

"What?" She asked.

"You're speechless." She glared at me.

"Am not." She replied.

"Are too," I answered. "For the first time in forever..."

"Stop singing Frozen, Malcom and start acting serious." Travis said.

"Yeah," Conner added. "Besides, you're singing it all wrong. You're tune is off."

"Yeah." Travis said. "It's a little more like this, FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVERRRR!"

"Ugh!" Katie complained, holding her ears. "Travis, your _singing_ is hurting my ears! Stop!"

"Ah, c'mon, Katie!" Travis smiled evilly. "You know you like it. How about you come... _dance_ with me?"

"Ew!" She shrieked. "No!" She blushed slightly but covered it up just as quickly as it came. She crossed her arms and glared at him. He frowned.

"Alright." Hagrid interrupted, walking past them. "I found the Portkey." He held up a rusty carrot soup can that looked like it should belong in the dump. "Everyone grab on, or just touch it, that works, too. Hol' on tight."

We all placed a finger on the can and waited. Then I felt a jolt in the pit of my stomach and the world began to spin. I felt like I was going to fly off and throw up and at the same time I felt like I couldn't let go of the can. Then I felt my feet hit solid ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if the ending to chapter 3 was kind of bad. I was being rushed. Also _Raxacoricofallapatoreous,_ I completely understand why you are troubled by the 'seven' part but don't fret, my friend! THEY WILL APPEAR! Trust me, Percy is coming... Persassy is coming! Alright, yes I'm weird... You just noticed? ;P You know what? I have a surprise for you! Since everyone is begging for him, I decided I'll put him in a few chapters earlier. I wonder if you can guess who I am referring to? FYI: Everyone lives in London. Besides CHB. That's in Long Island Sound.**

 _**-**_ **A**

* * *

 **Percy's POV (That's right folks! You guessed it! Persassy himself):**

"MOM!" I hollered from up the stairs in our little apartment. I had just come back to my room after taking a hot shower and currently had a towel wrapped around my waist.

"YES PERCY?" She called back.

"WHERE DID MY UNDERPANTS GO?!" I cried, looking under my bed and basically turning my room upside down in order to find them.

"YOU MEAN THE DIRTY ONES YOU KEEP UNDER YOUR BED? THE ONES YOU WILL NEVER WASH?"

"Uh... YEAH THOSE!"

 _She didn't_ , I thought.

"THEY'RE IN THE LAUNDRY GETTING WASHED SO YOU CAN ACTUALLY WEAR CLEAN CLOTHES!"

 _She did._

"WHAT!? NO! I WAS SEEING HOW LONG I COULD GO WITHOUT WASHING MY UNDERPANTS!" The door to my room burst open and my mom walked in holding a basket full of clean, folded laundry. I groaned, seeing a fresh pair of boxers on top of the pile.

"We both know you'll end up never washing your underpants and therefore never getting a girlfriend." My mom is the most amazing person in the whole wide world. She has curly brown hair that bounces when she walks and the prettiest eyes. They're a light blue but change in the light. They remind me of sparkling diamonds. She may be the best person but her life is full of tragedy and loss. Her parents died in a plane crash when she was 5 and her uncle died of cancer.

"What if I don't want a girlfriend?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You need one. If you don't get one by the time you turn 16, I'll think you're a bum for the rest of your life." She said, smiling teasingly at me.

"Ooh..." I grabbed my chest and doubled over for affect. "That really hit the spot! Ooh... That hurt. So bad. I think- Oh no- I think that's gonna do it! Yup! Fine! I will get myself a girlfriend! Just don't think of me as a bum!" I got down on my knees and pretended to plead before her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Drama Queen. Just get dressed."

"Why?"

"I'm taking you to Diagon Alley to get your stuff for your third year at Hogwarts!" She grinnedand left the room. She seemed more excited about Hogwarts than I am. Even though I am extremely excited about Hogwarts. I threw my towel on my bed and quickly got dressed into the fresh pair of boxers, a teal blue t-shirt, and jeans.

I walked downstairs and was automatically entranced by a heavenly smell. I followed it, letting my nose take the lead. My most trusted nose lead me to the kitchen table where my mom had set a fresh, steaming hot plate of blue waffles. Oh, I'll have to mention... I love all things blue. Especially food. My mom would bring home blue candies from her candy shop. That was the best thing ever.

"Alright," My mom said, leaning up against the kitchen counter, sipping coffee. "Quit googley eyeing your waffles and eat them already because we have to go!"

"Art cannot be rushed." I said, grinning. She rolled her eyes.

"The art of what, Percy? Stuffing your face? Because if there was an award for that art, you would retrieve it." I shrugged and sat down to eat, admiring my glorious waffles. I then started to eat them, alright, so fine. I stuffed my face.

...

After I finished eating my mom grabbed the list required for third years by Hogwarts and we headed out of our small apartment. We called a cab and hopped in. He stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron. My mom paid him and we hopped out, walking into the pub/inn. My mom smiled at the man at the counter, Tom. He smiled back. Tom was a wizard, too. I gave him a huge smile and high fived him as we walked out the back door of the pub. The door lead us to a small alleyway blocked off by a brick wall. My mom pulled out her wand and tapped specific bricks on the wall. The wall slowly opened, revealing one of my favorite places to shop, Diagon Alley.

We walked past stores and stopped in front of Flourish and Blotts. My mom took a quick glance at the list before pulling me inside.

"Ok," She started reading from the list in her hands. "We need The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3 by Miranda Goshawk, Unfogging the Future by-"

"JASON!" I yelled running towards my friend. His blond head turned towards me. He had striking blue eyes and a scar on his lip. He was in Gryffindor, along with myself. Standing next to him was Piper Mclean. She had dark tanned skin, choppy brown hair which was braided down the sides and eyes that seemed to change color, always confusing me to which color they were. She was in Gryffindor as well.

"Uh, no. Not Jason. Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky." Mom said, raising an eyebrow at her list. I laughed.

"No mom! Jason!" I jogged towards him. We man hugged (because that's just how manly we are, manly men. That's us. Men so manly... Manly men). I grinned, my grin spreading from ear to ear. "Hey Piper!"

"Hey Perce!" Jason replied, his grin equally as big.

"Hi Percy." Piper said in her beautiful voice. It's not that I think she's gorgeous, well she is. Like, extremely gorgeous. What I mean is that I think she's beautiful and she has a mesmerizing voice. I don't like her in that way though. It's just the affect she has on people. I looked around the store and at all the books.

 _Books are boring_ , I thought, crossing my arms. * **A/N Sorry guys, I had no choice***

"So, how's it going, Percy?" Piper asked. I turned in her direction and shrugged.

"Good. How about you?"

"Good..." She lied averting her eyes. I knew something was wrong... I know that she has trouble with her family, mostly her dad, with not being around and stuff like that. But i decided it would be best to ask her about it later.

"So, Perce," Jason stepped up next to Piper. "Anything interesting happened when I was gone?"

"Oh yeah," I said, smiling. "Lots. Everything. Because, of course, everything interesting happens when you aren't around so..-"

"Shut up!" He said and shoved my shoulder playfully. I shoved him back, laughing. Piper was laughing, too. "Well, Piper thinks I'm interesting! Don't you, Pipes?" He asked her pleadingly. Man, sometimes he was just sad. This is one of those times.

"Not that interesting..." She said in a small voice, her cheeks were tinged pink. Was she... blushing? Nah... They're just friends. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and turned around to see whose it was. My mom was standing there with a bag full of books... UGH!

"Alright, Percy." She said. "I've got them all."

"Great!" I said cheerfully. I then turned to Jason and Piper and asked if they wanted to join us in the rest of our shopping. They replied with a yes and we walked out of the book store. One the threshold of the store, before I could completely walk out I felt a sharp pain in my right temple and then everything was black..


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long wait, guys... I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! =# Anyway, what'd you think of the last chappie? I thought it wasn't my best because it was rushed but oh well. I mean, it had Percy! Who can say no to that? But feel free to comment! I accept bad reviews, and good reviews of course! Now, let's see what happened to Percy after he lost consciousness...**

 **PLEASE READ:**

 **Hey guys. So, if you didn't read the UPDATE in chappie 1 than I suggest you go back and read it please. It'll be very helpful towards the story and you understanding it. I believe this update will make the story better. ;) So, please just go back and read it. Thank you! I'm so sorry about this!**

 **-A**

* * *

 **Percy's POV:**

-And everything was black.

Everything was peaceful for about two seconds. Why did everything nice have to last such a short amount of time? I groaned as I felt a splitting pain in my right temple. I tried to sit up but then realized I couldn't see anything but the back of my eyelids. I must be asleep. Man, do I love sleep. Pillows are the best thing to happen to this world since blue waffles. Although, I'm not sure which one came first... I then decided I should wake up.

I should wake up now...

Now...

Right now...

Anytime would be great, eyes. Just, you know, open up.

Now, please?

And- My eyes finally, slowly started to open. Once they were fully open I heard a strict but nice voice say,

"You drool when you sleep." My eyes started to adjust, slowly and carefully. A blonde head appeared right above me looking down at me. She was pretty. I would probably describe her as a 'California girl'. Her long blonde curls spilled loosely over her shoulders. She was wearing a white tank top which showed off her beautifully perfect tan. The only thing that didn't remind me of a 'California girl' were her eyes. Stormy gray. I tried to say something cool like 'Yeah but I bet it looks awesome!' That's cool right? But instead it came out as a long and throaty moan. She rolled her eyes.

"Try not to talk, dumbo. You have a concussion." Then she looked away and said suddenly. "I'm sorry."

"Sndjwcbjwhfhwh dsjcdb djndjshwriufsdjh?" I groaned.

"I'm sorry I hit you in the head with the book. It sort of just slipped out of my hands and rocketed towards you and-"

"hdbjsahvhsdbc hjdsbcjh" I assured her.

"I'll take that as an 'it's ok' and 'I know you didn't mean it'." She smiled sheepishly. "I'm gonna go." I reached out and grabbed her arm, she turned back, shocked.

"Hidhscj djndse." I frowned at the fact I still couldn't make out a proper sentence. _'Good job, Percy.'_ I thought _'Great job, you can't even speak!'_ What I meant to say was 'Really, it's ok' and 'Are you going to Hogwarts?' but since the world hates me, I can't even move my own tongue. -_- So, now I am not only a handsome idiot but a handsome idiot who seems to have lost his tongue. She frowned, raising an eyebrow. I sighed, released her and turned the other way, causing me to bump into a door.

"Eurgh..." I groaned. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"You should really stop hurting yourself." She said and walked out of the... Where were we? Oh yeah. Flourish & Blotts. I rolled my eyes (which gave me an even bigger headache then before) _she_ said I should stop hurting myself? The girl who hit me with a book? One side of me wanted to see her again, hoping that she was going to Hogwarts. The other side of me never wanted to see her again. I didn't see her last year or the year before at Hogwarts so why would she be coming now? Did Professor Dumbledore forget about her or just not notice her magical powers? How did that work?

Ugh! All of this obnoxious thinking was giving me a splitting headache. I don't think it was the concussion though. I normally get a headache when I try to think.

"Dude! Are you ok?" I heard a voice from beside me call urgently. "Perce?" I turned around, my head pounding.

"Gaj.." I said. I meant to say yeah but I think my ability to form words is returning. I knew that voice, though. It belonged to my all time best friend. Grover just laughed.

"Fish got your tongue again?"

"Shyecp!" I meant to say shut up.

 **FLASH BACK:**

Anyway, Grover and the others have been teasing me about that since last Summer when we all went to the beach. I hopped into the cool waves, being the best swimmer and loving water, and dived down deep. Apparently I went out a little too far because I felt something grab onto to my lip. I screamed and the creature then grabbed my tongue. I finally made it to the shore and the others, Jason, Piper and Grover came running up to me. They burst into fits of loud giggles and laughter.

"P-Percy!" Grover said in between breaths. "Y-you have a f-fish h-hanging onto y-your t-t-tongue!" And he continued laughing. I tore the fish from my mouth and threw it back into the ocean. Normally I like fish. But I wasn't a huge fan of this one.

"Stupid fish." I murmured.

 **END OF FLASH BACK**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

I left him lying there. The poor kid I hit with a book. Well, I call him a kid but he looked about my age. I have to admit, though, seeing him try to form words as his brain wasn't functioning properly was extremely funny and great entertainment. I heard a chuckle from behind me. I turned, hands on my hips.

"What?" I glared at Hagrid who was smiling cheerily.

"Well, ya are the one who said you ain't wantin' to come. An' that you ain't no wizard. Yet here ya are. Throwin' books across the room with yer magic. On accident o'course." He snickered in his his gruff voice.

"I didn't use magic! The book just flew out of my hands! It wasn't magic!" I argued, refusing to believe I was a witch and that I could possibly have magical powers.

"Well, have things like this happened before?" Hagrid asked.

"Well-" I started.

"Yeah." Malcom answered, cutting me off. I glared at him.

"Malcom Chase, I am perfectly capable of answering questions without your help, thank you." He narrowed his eyes.

"A'right, well, let's go get you lot some wands." Hagrid said walking in front of us. He walked up the the door of Ollivander's Wands and was about to go in until I stopped him.

"Hagrid, are we going back to the orphanage camp?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"What? W-why not?"

"Well, ya will nex' Summer." He said, apparently bewildered by my question. "But I though ya knew."

"No, I didn't." I shot back. "I thought we were going back to camp before we went to school for a whole year! Hagrid, I didn't pack!"

"No need. Yer suitcases are already at the Leaky Cauldron." Hagrid answered, smiling. I just stared at the half giant.

"What? But you mustn't have packed what I need for a whole year! Like, like the toiletries I need or the specific clothes I like to wear or-"

"Stop talkin'," Hagrid growled. "Yer makin' my brain hurt. O'course it has e'erythin' you need! The suitcase was jinxed to make sure it only packed what you wanted and needed."

"The suitcase was... Jinxed?" I asked, bewildered.

"'Course! Means it had a spell put on it." He answered. He continued walking into Ollivander's, unaware that I was standing there, dumbfounded. Now I really felt a 'blonde'. A dumb blonde who was just confused all the time... That's how I felt right now, extremely confused. A loud 'BANG' from inside the wand shop snapped me out of my stupor. I walked into the wand shop and stopped short as I realized I was about to step on Conner who was lying on the floor in front of the door.

"Conner?" I asked.

"Who else does it look like?" He moaned, his eyes closed. I shrugged.

"You could be Travis." He smirked.

"What happened?" All he did to answer that was point towards the end of the shop. An old man was standing there. His white hair fell to his shoulders and he was fiddling with some smooth wooden stick. I heard him mumble something like, _No, no. Obviously not that one. Oh! I know!_ He walked toward one of the many shelves in the shop and took off a small show box. He opened it and took out another smooth stick. He walked over to where Conner was lying on the ground. He nudged him with his foot.

"Get up, boy. I still have the others to do." He motioned with his hand towards Katie, Travis and Malcom. "Oh, and you must be here for your wand as well?" He asked me.

"Uh... Wand?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea. She is." Said Hagrid, standing next to Malcom.

"Alright." The old man said. He then gave the wand to Conner after he had gotten up. "Go ahead and try that one. I'll get you later, girl." He told me. "Take a seat." I walked over to the others and since there were only two seats, chose to stand along with Malcom and Hagrid. I watched as Conner took the wand. The tip illuminated slightly the moment it touched his hand. The wand seemed to have glowed. Conner took a step back, his eyes wide.

"Wow." He breathed.

"What?" Asked Mr Ollivander.

"It-it just... It just feels so... Powerful." Conner answered in a breathless voice.

"Then, Conner Stoll, you have found your wand. A finely carved mahogany wand, eleven inches, and the wand's core is dragon heartstring." He then looked directly at me. "Annabeth Chase, your turn." I was about to get my wand. My very own wizards' wand.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hi guys! I am so so so SORRRY! I know I haven't updated in, like, months and I'm incredibly sorry. SORRY SORRY SORRY! I've just been so busy! I play travel ball softball and Summer is tournament season so I've just been going non stop. And then came school and yeah... I'M SO SORRY**

 **PLEASE READ:**

 **Hey guys. So, if you didn't read the UPDATE in chappie 1 than I suggest you go back and read it please. It'll be very helpful towards the story and you understanding it. I believe this update will make the story better. ;) So, please just go back and read it. Thank you! I'm so sorry about this!**

 **-A**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

"Annabeth Chase, your turn." I was about to get my wizards wand. My very own wand. Whatever that meant. I still didn't totally believe all of this magic nonsense. It just doesn't make any sense. It's not logical. Even if I wanted to believe it, I couldn't. It's not scientifically possible. I looked over at Malcom who was looking at me. When he caught me looking he smiled and nodded reassuringly. As annoying as he is, he still is my brother. I nodded in return.

I walked forward toward Mr Ollivander. He was an old man with white/grey hair that trailed to his shoulders. He seemed very old. His face was full of wrinkles and the skin on his arms were sagging slightly. He walked and stood hunched over, as if his back was forever broken. He leaned up against a wooden cane and watched me as I made my way over to him.

"Annabeth Chase,' He said in a low, raspy voice. "I remember your mother coming in here, getting her first wand.-"

"M-my mom?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed, confused. My mom was here. She stepped in this shop? My dad always told me that she left but why would she leave? I've always had these suspicions in the back of my head that she didn't actually leave but something else happened. Something a little more complicated then just leaving. But I've always just pushed aside those thoughts and believed what he said about her leaving. Mostly because it was too hard and too sad to think otherwise. That may seem selfish but it's really not. It's just... I don't know... It's hard to explain. Never mind. Just forget I said anything.

"Yes, Miss Chase. Athena Grey I believe was her name."

"Y-yeah..." I said. "But how-"

"I remember everyone who comes into my shop and every wand I've ever made. So..." He turned and walked to the back of his small shop to one of the shelves. He picked a box, taking it down from the shelf and taking out the brown stick that was lying inside. My eyes widened. A wand. For me. Wow. What?

 **Malcom's POV:**

So, my sister was getting her very own wand. Mr Ollivander handed her the wand. The minute her fingers wrapped around it the shelf to the left exploded. Literally. The shelf first went up in flames, then flew backwards and exploded, sending wooden chunks and boxes flying all around the room. I ducked as a box flew over my head. Another one hit Travis Stoll on the arm.

"Ouch!" He said, rubbing his arm and sticking out his bottom lip. "I'm gonna get a bruise."

"Aww... I so sowry." Katie said, mocking him with a baby voice. "Is wittle Twavis gonna be okay?" He glared at her.

"Wittle Twavis is fine. He's manly so, you know, that didn't hurt." He pushed his shoulders back and stuck out his chest. Katie rolled her eyes and turned back to watch Annabeth. Once she wasn't looking he turned towards Conner and winced, his face contorting into a look of hurt. Conner laughed. I mentally rolled my eyes. People are stupid, as Annabeth would put it. Speaking of Annabeth...

Mr Ollivander had another box in his hand and was taking the wand out. He handed it to Annabeth. When she touched it I expected things to go flying and more shelves to explode but no... Nothing happened. She merely stared at the wand in her hands with wide eyes.

"Acacia wood, 12 inches in length, pheonix feather core, slightly flexible." Mr Ollivander said, he then waved for Travis.

* * *

Once everyone had gotten their wands we walked out of the old man's wand shop and to Eyelops Owl Emporium. We each got owls. We then got our robes and headed over to the bank. Hagrid said that we need to be careful in the bank. He calls it Gringotts. He said that wizards don't run it, goblins do. So, we have to be extremely careful around them. He said don't get them mad and don't talk about anything that was made by goblins. I have no idea what's made by goblins so that won't be hard for me.

We walked inside the bank, walking quickly towards the front. A creature with long, pointy ears and pinkish skin stared down at us. His face seemed twisted in an everlasting scowl and his black eyes narrowed as we approached. His stringy gray hair hung to the sides of his scalp, as the top of his head was bald. Hagrid smiled at the creature. It bared it's teeth at him which I assumed was a smile... I may be wrong.

"Katie Gardner, Travis and Conner Stoll, and Malcom and Annabeth Chase wish to open the Camp Half-Blood safe please." Hagrid grunted to the creature which I guessed must be a goblin.

"And... Does Ms. Gardner, the Stolls and the Chases have their key?" The goblin growled.

"Ah, Chiron gave it to me earlier... I should have it... somewhere." Hagrid said while shoving his hands in his pockets and rummaging around his moleskin overcoat. "Ah, here it is!" He handed a golden key to the goblin. Mr. Goblin looked at it, examining every inch before he said,

"Very well, Griphook shall take you there now." Hagrid mumbled something under his breath.

"What's wrong, Hagrid?" Katie asked, turning towards him.

"Untrustworthy creatures, goblins are. But Griphook... I just don't like him. I've run into the little bastard before." He whispered. Katie nodded. A goblin showed up and beckoned us to follow him. He must be Griphook from the way Hagrid looked at him.

We then get into a cart-like thing on a rail. It looked kind of like a rollercoaster. Once it started it definitely felt like a rollercoaster. We raced down into the depths of the cavern beneath the bank. It was huge. It stretched out in all directions as far as the eye could see. I would have never guessed there was a huge cavern beneath the white marble building. We came to a sudden halt unexpectedly. My head was thrown foward, bringing a cramp to my neck. Griphook got out first and looked at Hagrid expectantly.

"Vault 899. Key please." He said, extending his hand. His fingers were long and his nails pointy and sharp looking. Hagrid handed him the key. He took it and walked into the dark. We each got out, not really sure where we were because the farther we followed Griphook, the darker it got until it was pitch black. A light was suddenly turned on ahead of us. I was blind for a couple seconds until my eyes got used to it. When they did I realized Griphook was holding a lamp and putting a key into a slot on a giant door. The lock clicked and he door swung open. Each of us walked up to it to eagerly see what lied inside. There were five small open rooms inside and each of them contained coins, gold, bronze and silver. Some rooms had more than others.

I looked around at the faces of my friends and found that we were missing someone. Where was Travis? I looked around and finally spotted him sitting on the ground a few feet back, holding his stomach. His face was about as green as the leaves on the strawberry plant at Camp Half-Blood. He looked extremely sick... I couldn't help but smirk. He looked up at me and glared. I chuckled at the look on his face. Someone hit me in my side.

"Oww!" I groaned, looking over I saw Katie glaring at me. "What?"

"Stop laughing at him. The poor bloke's just sick to his stomach. I'm sure you've been sick before. Has Travis ever laughed at you when you were down?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I opened my mouth to say, that in fact, he has but she interrupted me.

"You know what? Nevermind. Don't answer that question." She then turned around and walked over towards Hagrid and the others. Travis grinned at me. I stuck my tongue at him childishly and followed Katie over towards the others.

"So, all of this... All of this is ours?" Annabeth asked, staring at the 5 piles of coins.

"Well, yes and no." hagrid explained. "One of the rooms is yours alone, one is Malcoms, one is Katies and the other two are Travis' and Conners."

"Sweet." I heard Conner say approvingly. We each walked over and grabbed a handful and shoved it onto the small leather pouches that Hagrid gave us earlier.

"Now," Hagrid said, smiling down at all of us. "Let's go and check you into the Leaky Cauldron and then we'll wait until September 1st, which is in two days and I'll take y'all up to King Cross Station."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Ok, so, review time.**

 ** _Guest_** **: I completely understand why you are confused. I know that I put Seven in the title and I did it for a reason. I did it because the Seven are going to be in this story. I included some other demigods because I wanted them in my story. That does not mean I am titling them as the Seven. If you read the whole story when it is finished and still think that the Seven aren't really in it then you can say that. But please, stay with me 'till the end and I promise you that you will be satisfied with the whole Seven stuff. Also, if you are still confused please don't be afraid to PM me! Thanks for the review! ;)**

 **-A**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

So, here I was. Walking out of a bank with a pouch full of money. I couldn't believe it. I've never had this much money in my life. And it was gold, too! Not just green paper. I shook the bag just to make sure it was all still in there. It clinked and clanked and made wonderful sounds. The sound of not being broke. What to buy first? Maybe there's a library around? There was a book store but those were all weird books. Books about a thing called Quidditch and History of a hog's wart or something...

"Hagrid!" Malcom was skipping excitedly now next to the big oaf.

"What is it?" Hagrid asked, looking a little surprised when he looked down at my bouncing lunatic of a brother.

"What are we gonna spend this on first?"

"Well, first ya can pay me back!" He growled with a smile. "I bought all yer books and stuff today."

"Then why didn't we just go to Gringotts first?" I asked. Hagrid shrugged,

"Because Gringotts was the farthest thing down the road and I wanted to get things over with."

"Why? Are we that annoying and hard to be around?" I scowled at the giant. He shook his head and laughed.

"Nah, you ain't"

"Then what is it?"

"I just want a drink!" He bellowed. Oh.

"Ok."

We each payed Hagrid back, which took up about 1/4 of my bag of gold and walked down the street of Diagon Alley.

"So, where are you gonna get a drink, Hagrid?" Conner asked, nearly jogging to keep up with the giant's big strides.

"The Leaky Cauldron o'course! Where else? It'll be good to see ol' Tom again."

"Who's Tom?" I questioned.

"The ol' bartender and friend o' mine!"

"Um, ok."

* * *

 **Travis' POV** (I know this is new but I wanted to try it out. Tell me in reviews what you think! If you like it, I'll do more of his POVs.) **:**

We walked out of Diagon Alley through the same way we came in. Hagrid tapped the specific bricks and we found ourselves in the little area in the backyard of the Leaky Cauldron. Hagrid opened the door for us and we walked through. As we passed the bar, the bartender (or Tom) smiled and waved at us.

"So..." Whispered Tom. "What'd you think of your first trip to Diagon Alley? Get anything special?"

"Actually, yeah." Katie spoke up. "We got an owl, gold, books, robes and wands."

Gosh, she was pretty. Her long brown hair was in braids down her back and her green eyes reminded me of grass in a quiet, beautiful meadow. I shouldn't be thinking of her in this way. But I just can't stop. I honestly don't know what's going on but I have to stop whatever it is. Because whatever it is seems to be hurting me. It hurts every time she looks at me. Every time she talks. I get this weird pain in my chest and it won't go away. It's a good kind of pain though. Like, I want it again. I can't stay away from her, I wouldn't be able to stand the distance.

"Very nice. But keep your voice down, little girl. There are muggles in here." Tom nodded his head in a couple's direction. The blonde girl was flirting with a guy with dark hair.

"Muggles?" Katie asked.

"Didn't I already explain that ter ya?" Hagrid groaned.

"Muggles," Tom decided to answer her. "Are non-magical folk."

"So..." Katie drawled. "People without magical ability? Like, wizards have the magic ability but muggles don't?"

"Exactly" Tom beamed at her. Wow. Katie's so smart... and she makes this really cute face when she thinks. She scrunches up her nose and her left eyebrow raises ever so slightly.

"Exactly!" Tom grinned at her... a little too loud. A few people looked over, including the muggle couple. He waved apologetically at them. A little quieter he added, "But we try to keep it on the down low."

"Wait. What?" Conner piped up, looking surprised. "Keep it on the down low? From who?"

"Why, Muggles o'course!" Hagrid said. "Who else!?" Conner shrugged.

"But why?" I asked.

"Because if muggles know then they start asking for magic. They want you to solve all their problems. Not to mention they'll get scared of you once they know your power. But it doesn't matter. Muggles don't need to know about you." Tom replied.

"Oh..."

"Wait..." Annabeth put her hand up and took a few steps forward, her eyebrows furrowed like she was really thinking hard. "Then what about Chiron? He seemed to know that we were... Special."

"Huh," Hagrid grunted. "Looks like someone is finally believing what's real?"

"Not... Totally... But it is starting to make a little more sense..." She said, pausing like it was hard to get the words out. "Not that this all makes sense! I'm just, you know, saying."

"Chiron has known for a long time of wizards and Hogwarts. He has had quite a few kids from his orphanage camp that have turned out to be wizards. What's weird is the fact that you guys are going in before the third year. Normally young witches and wizards start when they're about 11 years old. You're going to have to ask Professor Dumbledore about that."

"Professor Dumbledore?" Katie questioned.

"Only the brightest wizard of all time!" Hagrid beamed. "I am proud to know him. And you will be proud to call him your professor, I can tell ya that."

"Ooh! He was the one who sent us the letter!" Katie said rather fast moving her hands in an excited manner.

"Yup," Hagrid beamed, his eyes twinkling. "Ol' Tom here will show y'all to your room, as you'll be stayin' there for a few days until September 1st when you start school."

"What? Hagrid, where are you going?" Annabeth questioned, looking at him suspiciously. "I thought you were going to take us to school and stay with us until said day arrives."

"Wha'? Are you daft or somethin'? 'Course I ain't gonna take y'all to school! Nor am I gonna stay with you! I can't. I have a life, ya now. Even if it ain't much. I still have it. I'm the Groundskeeper at Hogwarts. Great job. Dumbledore himself gave me that job an' I am grateful e'ery day. A'right, well, I'll see you guys at Hogwarts."

"See you on the other side, Old Friend." Tom smiled and shook Hagrid's hand. Hagrid smiled.

"Goodbye, Old Friend. I'm sure to see you soon." hagrid replied. Tom's smile widened.

Conner decided to ruin this nice friendship moment.

"HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIIIIIIDE!-"

"CONNER!" Annabeth shouted, slapping my twin on the arm. "Shut up!"

"Alright, well bye Hagrid!" Katie said, smiling. "I'll see you later, I hope!"

"'Course ya will!" Hagrid beamed at her.

"Bye Hagrid," I waved at him with a small smile.

"Bye Hagrid," Annabeth and Conner both smiled at him and waved. Malcom smiled,

"Goodbye, Hagrid." Malcom said and the rest of us followed Tom upstairs to find our new room.

Tom lead us upstairs to a narrow hallway. On each wall were doors. Tom opened the nearest on the left and said,

"Boys, Malcom, Conner and Travis, this will be your room to share. Girls yours will be this one right across from the boys'." he pointed to the door on the right. I looked inside our room and saw three suitcases.

"Tom?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He asked, turning around from starting to walk down the stairs, he stood and starred at me, waiting for my question.

"Uh, are those," I pointed my thumb in the direction of our room. "Our suitcases?"

Tom nodded.

"What?" Conner questioned. "Really?"

"Yup. Everything you need are in those suitcases." Tom said, looking amused at our shocked expressions.

"That's impossible." Annabeth scoffed. "You can't fit everything I need for a whole year into one suitcase."

"Actually, we can." Tom replied. "It's called _magic_ , I believe you've heard of it?"

"Dang." Conner said in a monotone voice. "Shots fired."

"Shut up, Conner!" Annabeth shot at him. "Yes, I've _heard_ of it! We've been talking about it all freaking day."

"Then what's your problem, miss?"

"It's just...just not possible." Annabeth said, looking up at him.

"Only if you believe it's not." He replied. "Believe and the impossible becomes possible." He gave her an amused and started walking down the stairs. "Have a good night and may you dreams be full of magic!"

That sounded like some corny thing only people would say in those really corny movies or books.

"Annabeth?" I heard Malcom's voice say so I turned around from watching the receding barman to look at the blonde. A small smile played her lips as she looked at the stairs.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Malcom questioned again. Annabeth cocked her head in his direction.

"Nothing," she answered. "Lets check our suitcases and go to bed, shall we?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hi again! ;) Just so you know, this chappie is started the day before the Hogwarts Express. Also, soooo sorry for the long wait guys but I've been dealing with finals and sports and haven't had much time to write. But here ya are ;)**

 **Percy's PoV:**

I groaned and threw my hands in the air.

"HA!" Jason yelled, thrusting his index finger in my face.

"Shut up, Jason!" I pouted, crossing my arms. "There's still 2 innings left! My Yankees can still come back."

"Honestly, I doubt it, Perc. My Dodgers are kicking your little New York butt!" Jason then started to pump his fists in the air and jump in a circle. I believed this is what he called a dance. "My team is up 9-4, Loser... man."

"Wow, you are so not good at insults." I chuckled. I heard a crack of a bat and looked towards the screen just in time to see a baseball flying out towards center. It bounced of the wall. The center fielder picked it up and threw it to the 2nd baseman who threw it home, but not in time to get the Yankees base runner out.

"SAFE!" Called the home plate umpire. I threw my hands in the air and jumped up and down excitedly, accidentally spilling my blue licorice down my lap. Stupid licorice. You should let me get excited and not fall on the ground. That didn't stop me though. I waved my arms like a freaky noodle or octopus maniac and made a weird strangled sound that was mixed somewhere between a scream, a yell and a lion's mating call. The score was now 9-8, the Yankees are coming close.

AWWW HECK YEAH! WE GON WIN DIS DING! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sorry, please excuse that.

It is now the bottom of the ninth. The score was 10-9. Yankees up to bat. The count was 3-2. Runner on 2nd. Jason and I were leaning so close to the screen we're probably gonna get some strange eye disease... Eye cancer or something.

The pitch. The swing.

WHACK

The ball was punched straight into the left field seats! HOME RUN!

"YESSSSS!" I yelled. I stood up and did the little twirly dance Jason did earlier. I shoved both of my index fingers in his face and danced excitedly. "I woooon! You looooost! YANKEES RUUUULE! DODGERS SUCKKKK!"

"Whatever, Dumbo." Jason pouted. "My team will come back tomorrow and whoop your sorry butt."

"Ha! You can dream, buddy!" I retorted still smiling like a lunatic.

"So... you excited for Hogwarts?" Jason asked, turning away from the screen towards me again.

"Uh, heck yeah! I love Hogwarts! Hogwarts is love. Hogwarts is life."

"Shut up, Stupid. You sound like a girl fangirling over some book or something..." Jason laughed. I shrugged.

"It's true."

"Boys!" I heard my mom call from the kitchen. "Time to go to bed! You have to wake up early tomorrow for Hogwarts!" I grinned. Hogwarts. My second home. I mean, ok, I hate school. I hate homework and getting up early every day and having to deal with the nasty people. But oh how I love Hogwarts. Hogwarts is different from just regular school. Hogwarts is fun! All of the teachers... Ok, most of the teachers, are a lot of fun. My fellow students are great, most of them at least. And the food-oh the food. If I could marry Hogwarts' food I would. I most definitely would.

"Ok mom!" I called to her.

"Make sure you tell Leo to go to bed with you guys! I think he's still working in the Storage Room." She called back.

"Will do."

Leo loves to work with tools. Anything mechanical he loves. If you give him something to take apart and tell him to rebuild it into something new, he will become your best friend. Whenever he comes over, he'll spend time with Jason and I but then he'll go to the storage room where he'll work for hours. I honestly don't know what the heck he's working on most of the time. It all just looks like a big piece of humble jumble that he calls a good working machine.

I walked over to the Storage Room, which sat in the stairs wall. I knocked on the door.

"Leo! Hey man, you've got to come out now! We have to go to bed in order to get some good sleep for tomorrow." I called through the door. I heard whirring of machine and clanking of tools.

"LEO!" Jason yelled. Suddenly the clanking and whirring stopped.

"Ah." I said, nodding my head approvingly in Jason's direction. Leo opened the door. He was a short Filipino dude with black curly hair, brown eyes and grease all over his face. He wore a white shirt and suspenders. A belt hung to his skinny waist.

"What's up?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and leaning against the door frame, a wrench in his right hand.

"Whoa, dude. You stink." Jason commented, plugging his nose for affect. No, Leo did not stink that bad. He did, however have a stench.

"You do have a sort of strong... Aroma." I said. "It smells like a gas station."

"Did you call me just to insult me? Or is there an actual emergency?" He asked sarcastically.

"No emergency." I answered. "Just my mom wanting us to go to bed now so that we can get up early for the train tomorrow."

"Oh. Alright. Well, I'm gonna take a quick shower real fast. Be right back!" He smirked and walked in the direction of the bathroom while Jason and I turned and headed upstairs. (Oh, I guess I should tell all you awesome readers that we three boys, sometimes Frank and Nico as well, always have a sleepover the night before we leave on the Hogwarts Express the next day. It's just tradition, I guess.)

Jason and I changed into PJs and then settled down for bed. Jason laid on the floor in his sleeping bag while I lay in my bed. Leo's sleeping bag awaited him at the foot of Jason's. Our suitcases were stacked in the corner along with our pets, ready for the big day that was tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up to a screaming lunatic and a boy on fire.

Once I started to focus the first thing that caught my eye was the flaming boy in front of my bed. He was bouncing around and waving his arms in the air. The other thing was Jason running back and fourth and yelling

"EMERGENCY EMERGENCY! LEO ON FIRE! LEO ON FIRE!"

"WHAT THE PILLOWS YOU GUYS! AGAIN LEO ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!?" I screamed, yanking the covers off of me I then climbed out of bed, grabbed my wand from the bedside table and yelled aguamenti! the spell to which summons water. Water spout out from the tip and doused Leo head to toe. The boy was charred and blackened but thank the gods he wasn't scarred or burnt. You would think that he would be burnt and/or scarred but no. Leo is different when it comes to fire. He always seems to get in trouble with it but once he stops, drops and rolls he isn't hurt at all. You think he would be but he never is. It doesn't seem to hurt him like it does others.

His clothes on the other hand did not look too well at all. His black tank top was in tatters and hanging off him at the shoulders. His sweatpants were in tears and had missing chunks taken out, some of the holes were still smoldering. Leo patted them, trying to put them out.

"How?" I asked, starring at Leo who ran a hand through his smoldering hair.

"How what?" He starred at me like he didn't just become a ball of fire in the middle of my bedroom. "Oh that." He let out a strange strangled laugh the said, "To be honest I'm not sure... It kind of just... Happens."

"How does catching on _fire_ kind of just happen? It doesn't kind of just happen to anyone else!" I said, trying to wrap my mind around what he just said. How does that kind of just _happen_?

"Um... I don't know. It just does. I was kind of dreaming about fire a-"

"Dreaming about fire?" Jason cut him off. He was now sitting at the edge of my bed, starring at Leo in absolute shock. "Who the heck dreams about fire?"

Leo shrugged, "I don't know. Me. I guess. Leo Freaking Valdez."

I rolled my eyes. "Leo-"

My mom walked in the room, interrupting me.

"Hi boys-" She began but I cut her off.

"MOM! You can't just walk into my room! I might be getting dressed!"

"Ok, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if you boys were going to be ready soon? We have to leave for the train in about a half hour. And Leo why are you smoking again?" She said all at once. I honestly don't know how this woman keeps up.

Leo shrugged. "I don't know Ms. Jackson. I had a... rough night is all."

"Nightmares?" She asked.

"Not exactly... More like... Never mind. We'll be ready soon, Ms. Jackson, thank you." Leo sighed.

"Ok, well hurry up. I'll have breakfast ready for you by the time you get downstairs. Oh, and don't forget to brush your hair Percy. You want to look presentable you know! Oh, and there's clean underwear in the basket right over there. Oh! And-"

"Thank you mom." I interrupted in a dull tone, "We'll be down in a moment."

"Ok." She smiled at the three of us then turned and shut the door so that we could change.

* * *

We left the house nearly on time. All of our suitcases were packed and shoved in the car. Yes, we took a muggle vehicle but that's because I live with my mom who's a muggle. My dad was the one who was a wizard... And I have no idea where he is right now. So I live in a muggle apartment built on muggle rules. It's ok though. I like it. It's one of my most favorite places to be.

Once we arrived at Kings Cross Station we all hopped out of the car in deep and hurried excitement. We grabbed our suitcases, grabbed a trolley and raced across the station to find Platform 9 3/4. Once we reached the wall between Platforms 9 and 10 we looked around to make sure no muggles were watching and ran at full speed straight towards the brick wall. You'd think we'd crash into, maybe break a few bones or die. But nope. We went right through the wall. When I reached the other side my smile grew from ear to ear.

There it was in all its glory. The Hogwarts Express. Oh, that train was a real beauty, puffing steam and blowing its whistle as to warn the student around it to start boarding because it will be leaving soon. I looked around to see if I could spot anyone I knew. I saw the famous Harry Potter talking to his red headed friend and the bushy haired girl he always hangs out with. I saw Malfoy... ew Draco Malfoy... talking with a white-blonde haired man I assumed was his father. I walked farther down the Platform towards the front of the train where the crowd of people started to grow larger.

"PERCY!" I heard a voice call out to me from in the crowds. "JASON!"

It was Frank. Frank was a tall Asian with a baby face. He had black hair which was buzzed military style and warm chocolate eyes. He jogged up to us and stopped to high five Jason and I while he kind of just glared at Leo. I didn't know what was going on between the two of them but it was obvious that something was going down. I think it may involve Hazel but I'm not sure. Speaking of the golden devil...

Hazel skipped up to us and engulfed Frank in a hug, then me, Jason and... She kind of hesitated when she went up to hug Leo but she did so anyways.

"Hi guys!" She waved and smiled. Hazel was a brown skinned girl with cinnamon brown hair and golden eyes. "How's your summer been?"

"Hey Hazel!" Leo smiled at her and Frank's glare seemed to deepen. "My summer's been well. How about yours?"

"Oh it was splendid!" She remarked, smiling cheerily.

The whistle blew out one last time, telling us all to board the Hogwarts Express.

We said our goodbyes to my mom and the other families of my friends and all boarded the Hogwarts Express. Hazel went off to sit with her brother Nico, I'm not sure why he doesn't sit with us. He never does. He sits with hazel, his friend Will and a girl named Reyna I believe.

I sat with my friends, Frank, Leo and Jason in a compartment. Piper joined us right before the train had to leave. A few short hours later, after we dined on snacks from the trolley like pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs we arrived at the giant castle, known as Hogwarts and home to many.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N HOLA mi amigos! How are you? Good? Good. IT's always good to be good. Anyway, I love reading all of your reviews so PLEASE leave me a review! Tell me what you thought of my last chapter. Who's your favorite character so far and who do you think has the best POVs that are the most fun to read?**

 **-A**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

The castle was beautiful. I've never seen anything so... breathtaking. The castle itself was huge with stone walls and points jutting up towards the endless blanket of stars. The castle was built in a valley area, mountains surrounded it, a fairly large lake stood to the south of it. A giant forest extended to the west of it. There were greenhouses and vegetable patches I could see as I got closer. I looked around at the others sitting in my compartment with me. They each had a look of awe on their faces. We've never seen anything like this, considering that our whole life was spent at Camp Half-Blood.

"I think we're here..." Travis said in a small voice. For the whole train ride he would consistently ask, 'Are we there yet?'. It was extremely annoying and wouldn't let me concentrate on anything.

I couldn't wait to learn more about this fantastic architecture.

The train pulled to a stop and I stood, grabbing my suitcase from the shelf above my head. The others were doing the same. We waited for the other students on the train to exit first and then we followed. I could've sworn I saw a head of salty black hair and eyes green as kelp pass me... Maybe it was the guy I gave a concussion to. I should go up to him later and say sorry. It might be a tad awkward though. I don't know why it would be awkward I just feel like it would be.

"Um.. Annabeth?" I heard my brother, Malcom asked timidly. "Are you ok?"

"Huh? What?" I looked up and realized I was still standing in the doorway to our compartment. "Sorry, yeah... I'm uh... Fine. Just thinking." She gave him a lazy smile.

He nodded, but still not seeming really sure of her answer. "Ok, come on or the train will take off with us still on it."

"Alright, I'm coming." I said, following him out the compartment, down the hall and, lastly, out of the train and onto the platform.

"FIRS' YEARS!" I heard a familiar voice growl among the crowd of students. I stood on my tiptoes and craned my neck to look above the intense crowd around me. Hagrid was at the far end of the crowd, waving his hand in the air as if trying to get people's attentions. He was kind of hard to miss as it was, though. "FIRS' YEARS! FIRS' YEARS OVER 'ERE!"

"We aren't first years, right?" Katie asked.

"No." Conner shook his head. "Hagrid told us we're coming in as third years."

"Oh, so then we follow the students that aren't going in Hagrid's direction?"

"Yup. I suppose so."

We followed the crowd, walking slowly at first in order to get out of the platform and them more quickly as we got out into the open. We seemed to be on a dirt road that seemed to lead up to the castle. Pulled up to the side of the road were carriages... Horseless carriages.

"Are we waiting for the horses?" I asked no one in particular.

"No of course not silly." A girl's voice answered my question. I turned and saw a girl with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. At first she struck me as odd. It might be because she was wearing radish earrings or a necklace made of butter beer caps. "The horses are there," she spoke in a dreamy voice. "You just can't see them. They're called Thestrals."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS?!" I heard a voice scream in surprise. It was Katie. She was starring at the front of the carriages, where the horses would be.

"You can see them?" The odd girl asked.

"See them? Of course I can see them. I'm not blind. Now what are they? They look like horses from hell. Like the kind of horses you would see pulling Hades chariot." Katie was still looking in the same spot. I, however saw nothing.

"Why can she see them and I can't?" I asked.

"Wait. you can't see them?" Katie turned to me, raising her eyebrows. "Oh no. Am I going crazy? Am I insane?"

"Don't worry." The odd girl giggled. "You're just as sane as I am."

"Well, that's comforting." Katie said sarcastically.

"They're called Thestrals. Only the ones who have witnessed death can see them." The girl said. "I'm Luna, by the way." She stuck out her hand as if she wanted Katie to shake it. Katie was still starring at the horses I couldn't see. I've never witnessed death and I don't know if Katie has. It might be a touchy subject though so I didn't ask her. Katie looked at Luna again and shook her hand, rather timidly.

"So, how can you see them? Have you seen death?" She asked.

"I have." Luna answered in a dreamy sort of trance. "When I was 9 years old. I saw my mother die." She didn't explain. She just kept it at that. "Have you?"

Katie nodded.

"Who?" Luna asked. I wanted to yell at her to stop and to leave it because it didn't look like Katie wanted to talk about it.

"I was 8." She spoke in a low, quiet voice. I had to lean in to hear her. She took a deep breath, looking at the ground.

"Katie, if this bothers you, you don't have to..." I said but was cut off.

"No, no... It's ok. It'll feel good to get that off my chest." She took another deep breath. "It was my brother. He was 13. I was out playing with him in the driveway with a little ball which we were throwing back and fourth to each other. He threw it to me and I missed it. The ball rolled into the street..." She took yet another deep breath, this time her voice was shaking slightly. "I ran into the street to get it. My brother yelled at me to let it go. There was a car. I remember the way it looked coming straight at me. It was a big black truck. I remember only being to look up at it, not able to move. I was paralyzed... The truck didn't slow down. It only honked. Over and over and over again it would honk and I couldn't move. Suddenly my brother was there, pushing me out of the way of the car." Katie's voice hitched, she looked down at the ground. I saw a single tear fall down her face and head towards the black pavement beneath our feet. Travis wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She didn't push him off. She accepted it. She actually moved in closer to him. "It was my fault. He-he saved my life."

"Katie-" Travis started but was cut off. Her hands were trembling as tears started raining down her face, not being able to hold them back anymore.

"It should've been me." She said and even though she was shaking, her voice was still. "It should've been me."

"No, Katie it-" Travis was cut off again.

"No. You don't understand. My brother was the kind of guy who opened doors for anyone. Who would literally go out of his way to do something nice for someone and he never expected something in return. I would yell at him and he would sit there and take it. He would tell me he was sorry even if it wasn't his fault. He would take the blame if it meant sparring someone. So, I'm not surprised that he saved me but... He just didn't deserve it! He didn't- h- he didn't deserve any of it." She was now sobbing. Travis pulled her into his arms, her head against his chest. I could see her back jump up and down with each sob she let out. Each sob seemed to hurt me. Katie was so close to a best friend for me. But she was also more than that. She was my sister.

"You know what pisses me off the most about the whole thing?" She said, turning her head slightly from Travis' chest to look at me. "The driver didn't stop to see what damage he had done. He just kept driving... He just kept driving at the same speed. THE SAME FREAKING SPEED!" She seemed to be yelling at the stars. because when she said that she looked up towards the heavens, as if she could see her brother's face in the stars. I placed my hand on her shoulder in a way I hoped seemed comforting.

"Katie, I want you to know that it isn't your fault." I said in a smooth, comforting voice. "It was his choice. He's a hero. He'll forever be a hero. What he did was... Well, a lot of people won't risk their life for others. People say that they would. That they would take a bullet for you. They say it, but that's all it is. Words. Your brother made his words into actions. He saved you. Never forget that he saved you because he wanted you to have a life. A good freaking life, Katie. I'm pretty dam sure that he wouldn't want you regretting it and thinking about it every day. You can't change the past, Katie. But you can learn from it." I smiled at her. She gave me a hint of a smile and laid her head back on Travis' chest.

"I understand." Luna said finally. Huh, I forgot she was here. "Now, come along. We have to board the carriages."

* * *

 **Percy's POV:**

We were all sitting in the carriages. Me, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo and a girl that I had in my potions class last year. Her name is Calypso. I like that name, Calypso, it's pretty. For some reason it makes me think of the sea and I love the sea. The beach really turns me on. *wink wink* I know. Stupid. I'm sorry.

Leo hasn't met her though and the whole way to the castle he was starring at her. I wanted to say, 'Way to make it obvious, Romeo.' But I'm like 76.5% sure that he wouldn't appreciate that. Frank decided to speak for the first time since we got on the carriage.

"So... You guys excited for the new year?" He asked.

"Yeah man, I'm stoked." I said, turning away from Leo's drooling expression to look at Frank.

"I can't wait to see what happens this year with Harry Potter." Jason added.

"Yeah, Harry's a great guy though. Even if he does seem to get into trouble a lot. For some reason he always knows what's going on... Like where Voldemort is and what his next move is going to be." Hazel agreed.

"Well, I don't think Harry _knows_ Voldemort's every move. I think he kind of just wings it and... Hopes for the best. I think luck is on his side, to be honest." Piper admitted. I shrugged.

"Harry is a great guy and I don't think that he has anything to do with the attacks," the girl, Calypso finally spoke. Her argument, however, was directed at Hazel.

"Oh, I'm definitely not saying that!" Hazel said quickly, putting up her hands as if in defense. "All I'm saying is that for the last two years he's seemed to know exactly what was going to happen and why it happened and who did it."

"Yes, because he faced Who Know Who both times." Calypso said slowly as if speaking to a five year old. "He appeared to him on the back of Professor Quirrell's head and the second time he was a ghost of Tom Riddle appearing through the diary."

"Yes, that's what he said. But how do you know? We're all relying on some kid to tell us what really happened?" Hazel commented.

"Ginny saw him." Calypso argued, her voice sounding the same way, like she was trying to get the correct point across. "She's a witness."

"How can you tell me that you believe them? The girl could have been hallucinating because she's been through so much. Or maybe he told her to say that."

"You wanna know why I believe Harry Potter? One, because he is my friend and a good one. Two, because Dumbledore believes him and I respect Dumbledore more than any other being on Earth so if Dumbledore believes him than so do I. I will vouch for Harry Potter as long as he stays loyal to Dumbledore." Calypso said with a finish and then turned her head to look out the window of the carriage, telling Hazel with her actions that this conversation was over. Dang. This girl was... Really really cool! I looked over at Leo who was looking at Calypso in a new light. He seemed to like her even more now.

Hazel simply raised her eyebrows and shrugged. She leaned over and whispered something to Frank, sitting next to her. Frank shrugged and brushed a hair out of her face. I looked back towards Calypso who was still staring out of her window. I decided to look out of my window and saw the giant front gates of Hogwarts looming over us.

"I'm home." A soft voice, barely audible over the sound of the carriage on the dirt track whispered. It took me a while until I realized it came from Calypso.


	10. Chapter 10

**Really really sorry I didn't update sooner guys. I know, I'm a terrible person... I just got caught up with club sports, high school sports and homework. Sorry... Anyway, here y'all go XD**

 **-A**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

We were pushed along with the crowd of students all trying to make their way to a set of giant oak doors.

"Ah! Travis, Don't push me!" Katie yelled.

"I didn't! That was-" Travis was cut off.

"ANNABETH CHASE, MALCOM CHASE, TRAVIS STOLL, CONNER STOLL, KATIE GARDNER!" A voice rang out through the crowd. "ANNABETH CHASE, MALCOM CHASE, TRAVIS STOLL, CONNER STOLL, KATIE GARDNER!"

"Umm..." Travis said, raising a finger to emphasize his point. "I'm not entirely certain... but I think someone is trying to summon us..."

"Stop talking idiot, Travis." Katie said, rolling her eyes. "Let's go see who it is."

We tried to push our way through the crowd and towards the voice. I felt a hand land gently on my shoulder, walking with me. I turned my head slightly to see Malcom keeping stride next to me despite the heavy crowd of students.

"What's up?" I asked, wondering if maybe something was wrong or if he was just nervous and needed a little reassurance. I wasn't exactly the best person to come to for that but, I mean, I am his sister... So I guess I have to try.

"Something's been bothering me..." He murmured, looking at me seriously.

"Ok... For how long?"

"About two minutes."

"Two minutes?" I gaped at him. "What could've bothered you in the past two minutes? All we did was stand over there, waiting for them to open up the doors and walk into some great unknown called a school and now we are simply heading towards some random voice... I don't see the problem." I said sarcastically.

"No, it's not that. It has nothing to do with the school."

"Girl trouble?" I asked, smirking, teasing him.

"What? No!" He practically yelled at me, surprised.

"Then... what's wrong." I stopped which caused him to stop with me. I looked at him, actually worried now like something might actually be really bothering him. Something that I should know about.

"Well, it's just..." He sighed, looked at the ground, and then looked back up at me with his bright stormy grey eyes, which looked a dark grey in the black of the night. "Why, when someone always calls our names together... Your name is always first?"

I looked up at him, shocked. I thought it was going to be something else. Like, maybe some deep depression or something. I expected his face to light up into a grin and to start laughing at my expression but he just stood there, as serious as serious could possibly get.

"You're... serious?"

"Of course I'm serious! This is a very serious topic, Annabeth! Why does everyone always put your name in front of mine!? But seriously, what is the dam point of that!?"

I heard some student in the crowd start laughing and said, through their laugh, "HA! DAM! THAT DAM DAM WAS CRAZY! ESPECIALLY THE DAM SNACK BAR!"

"Oooookayyyyy..." I said, giving up on trying to locate the strange and totally random, yet a tad hysterical face of the laugh. "Malcom, I seriously thought that you were going to tell me something serious."

"Serious?" He scoffed. "What could be more serious!?"

"Um, maybe that you had cancer and only a few more months to live or that you have fallen into a deep depression and has become suicidal. Or, I don't know, ANYTHING!? Malcom, literally anything could be more serious and more important than what you have just stressed to me." At that point, I swear, I was just about ready to slap the boy. I mean, honestly, I didn't think he cared about his ego that much...

"You know what? Forget it. I know, it was stupid." He said, gave me half a smile and headed after the others, disappearing through the mass crowd of students. I rolled my eyes. How was this bothering him so much. I decided to run after him. I placed my hand on his shoulder, causing him to stop and sigh dramatically.

"Malcom, I have a few theories on why it might be that my name comes first but I really don't understand why this matters so much to you." I sighed.

"Me neither, I don't know." he said, staring at the ground as if he were embarrassed now.

"Ok," I said, having about enough of this. There had to be something deeper than what he was telling me. Because he looked like he just accidentally told a friend a big secret that he didn't want to share. "My first and most probable theory would be that my name starts with the 1st letter of the alphabet, A. Whereas yours starts with the 13th letter of the alphabet, M. They might call out names in alphabetical order."

He seemed to brighten up at that idea and finally looked down at me. "Well, that's probably it. Yeah, you're probably right. Let's just go with that." He said and started walking away until he looked back at me and called out, "You coming, Chase?" I smiled and jogged to catch up with him. When we reached the voice, we discovered that it was attached to an older lady in a dark green cloak and a green witch's hat. She wore spectacles and her hair was a light shade of grey.

"Ah, children." She spoke. "Are you all here?" Let's go over the names, shall we? Annabeth Chase?" She started to call out our names like a teacher would in the beginning of class. So of course I answered with,

"Present!"

"Malcom Chase?"

"Alive and attentive." Malcom answered stupidly.

"Travis Stoll?"

"In the flesh!" Travis answered in an attentive, soldier-like voice. Conner slapped him upside the head.

"I'm Travis, you idiot! Right here, Ms!" Conner called, his hand raised.

"So, Conner and Travis Stoll are both here." She nodded. "And last but not least-" She looked down at a little slip she had in her wrinkled and steady hand. "-Katie Gardner."

"Right here!" Katie replied sweetly.

"Alrighty then, come with me please." She motioned with her hand and lead us up some steps to the big set of oaken doors. She opened the right side and stepped inside, motioning for us to follow her. We did. She shut the door behind us, which closed with a loud thud. She walked down the hall a little and then turned right into a room. The room looked like a classroom would. We stepped inside behind her.

"Okay," She said. "So I only have a small amount of time with you students so you must bear with me. I am about to sort you into your houses-"

"What are the houses?" Conner interrupted.

"The houses of Hogwarts are kind of like the teams. You earn points for your team if you do something good but you can also get them taken away as easily as you got them. If you disobey any of the rules of Hogwarts there will be problems. Ok now, Malcom Chase please step up here."

Malcom looked at me and wriggled his eyebrows, mouthed, _she called me first_ , smiled and walked up to where the woman used to be pointing. The woman pulled something tall and brown off of a shelf and walked over to where my brother was.

"My name is Professor McGonagall by the way. I will be your Transfiguration teacher and I am the head of Gryffindor house. So, here we are, Mr Chase." She placed the tall brown thing on top of his blonde hair and her mouth thinned into a line. I then noticed that the brown thing was actually a tall witch's hat. I watched as it sat there and then it did something surprising, nearly giving me a heart attack. The hat... sang.

" _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

I starred, shocked at the hat. Hats don't... They don't talk, right? No. They don't. It defies all logic. Hats. Don't. Talk. I wanted to say something extremely intelligent to the hat but all I could manage was,

"Whaaaaaat..."

"Annabeth, stop letting your idiot show." Travis smirked. I glared at him. He simply shrugged. "Remember, that's only for family to see."

"Shut up, Travis." I rolled my eyes and looked back at the hat, sitting on my brother's head now not saying a single word. It kind of worried me. Malcom was making some odd expressions. Suddenly the hat's voice rang out through the room, loud enough to make the word bounce of the walls.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Professor McGonagall took the hat off of his head and called Katie up. Who sat there with the same emotions until finally the hat calls out once more, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Annabeth Chase, please step up here." Professor McGonagall called to me, motioning with a hand for me to come. I walked cautiously up to stand next to the Professor. She gently placed the hat on my head.

"Hmm... You're a difficult one... yes..." A small, quiet voice echoed around the inside of my head. I gasped, shocked. But then I realized the others had heard it, too, which was why they made all the weird expressions... I was probably making the same ones. "You're brain is filled with intelligence but your heart is loyal and brave. Hmm... Where to put you, where to put you... Ah, I know..." Suddenly the hat's voice rang out loud and clear throughout the room, bouncing off the walls.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I looked at Professor McGonogall who nodded approvingly at me. I walked over to stand next to the ones who have already been placed in a house to wait for the others. Travis and Connor Stoll both got in Slytherin.

"I will now walk each of you to your dormitories. The Great Feast is probably finishing up now so I'll get a few house elves to come deliver some food for you. I'll get a student for each of you to show you around and help you get sorted out. If you have any questions whatsoever you can ask either the student that I have assigned to you or any other teacher. Now, will you all please come with me." Then her face changed as she stopped, having a look of confusion on her face. "Actually, I change my mind. I'll go get that student for you now. He/she will direct you to your common rooms. So stay here, I will be back with your escort in just a minute."

* * *

 **A/N The Sorting Hat's Song was not from my own head whatsoever. It was taken from JK Rowling. I do not take ownership of the song or the characters or some of the setting in this story.**


End file.
